Keep Holding On
by Bade4Alwayz
Summary: Songfic. When the new kid sets eyes for Jade, Beck gets jealous.Jade shows Beck how she feels, through proforming a song she wrote. Song: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne.Please enjoy!


Keep Holding On

Authors Note: Just a little Bade songfic I made cuz I was board and in the mood for Bade, please enjoy!

~ BadeObssesser

* * *

><p>Beck was a little jealous as he saw Jade come out of Sicotwitz's classroom, with the new guy! She walked up to him." Hey babe, this is Justin, he's new here." Beck put his acting skills to work and smiled."Hey, Im Beck,Jade's boyfriend." Ok so mabey Beck wasn't acting so good right now but he had to lay down the rules for this new guy." Justing just smiled." As Jade just said, I'm Justin. And im also gonna be late for my next class. It was nice meeting both of you. See you later,Jade." Justin smiled and winked at Jade,obviously just to make matters worse, she flirted right back! " I can't wait!" She smiled as Justin left." What was that about?" Beck asked, obviously a little upset." What was what about?" Jade asked,innocently." What was with you flirting with the new guy!" Beck lost his cool for a second. Jade smirked ," Is little Beckett Oliver...jealus?" She asked in mock disbelief." Just stay away from him." Beck warned." And what if I don't?" Jade challenged." Please." Jade rolled her eyes at this." Whatever."<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, it was the big showcase was proforming a song she thought of over the past two weeks." Hey Jade, you look stunning." Justin said as he walked toward her. " Why thank you, you don't look to bad yourself. So, are you profoming?" "No. I'm just gonna watch your amazing proformance and cheer yo on." Beck had overheard the whole converstation. His jealousy was on high and all of his calmness flew right out the window." Hey." He said approching Jade's and Justin's little flirting talk." Stay away from MY girlfriend." Beck said wrapping his arms around Jade." It's ok Beck we were just-" " Just what? Just flirting?" Beck inturupted her." No, we were-" " Jade, if your gonna flirt with <em>him <em>mabey you should just go out with him." Beck said and stalked to a chair in the though he was mad at Jade, he still wanted to watch her proformance. He saw Justin sit in a chair a little to the left and furthor up.

A few minutes later the lights went off and a whole buch of others colorful lights where on the stage. Jade was in the middle of the stage with a microphone to her lips." This is a song dedicated to my boyfriend, Beck Oliver. It's called, Keep Holding on." Music started playing and Jade's awsome voice filled the black box theater.

_You're not alone_  
><em>Together we stand<em>  
><em>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<em>  
><em>When it gets cold<em>  
><em>And it feels like the end<em>  
><em>There's no place to go<em>  
><em>You know I won't give in<em>  
><em>No I won't give in<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>  
><em>There's nothing you could say<em>  
><em>Nothing you could do<em>  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_So far away_  
><em>I wish you were here<em>  
><em>Before it's too late, this could all disappear<em>  
><em>Before the doors close<em>  
><em>And it comes to an end<em>  
><em>With you by my side I will fight and defend<em>  
><em>I'll fight and defend<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>  
><em>There's nothing you could say<em>  
><em>Nothing you could do<em>  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
><em>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<em>  
><em>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_La da da da_  
><em>La da da da<em>  
><em>La da da da da da da da da<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>  
><em>There's nothing you could say<em>  
><em>Nothing you could do<em>  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>Keep holding on<em>

_There's nothing you could say_  
><em>Nothing you could do<em>  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

When the song ended, Beck knew he had messed up, big time. And after the showcase was over,Beck went to Jade." Hey Jade, Im really sorry about earlier. Im sorry I got jealous and I'm sorry-" He was cut off by Jade's lips on his. Jade's hands were around his neck,slightly pulling on his hair. His hands instinctively went to her hips and he kissed her passionetly. Beck's tongue found it's way into Jade's mouth. Their tongues colided and mixed to they pulled apart Jade spoke." That's all I wanted to here. And, Im sorry for flirting with Justin." Beck smiled." That's all I wanted to here." He reapeated Jade's words and brought their lips back together. It was true, that they both got jealous in this relationship but, that was to show just how much they really loved each other.

* * *

><p><span>Reveiws anyone? Tell me watcha think,good,bad<span>

anything. Reveiws, reveiws. Going once...going twice... Sold! To...

ANYBODY! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!

~ BadeObssesser


End file.
